The invention generally relates to refrigerators, and more particularly relates to air flow control mechanisms for storage drawers such as crisper pans and meat keepers.
As is well known, refrigerators generally have a variety of storage containers for maintaining different kinds of foods in ideal storage conditions. One type of storage container is a meat keeper, and the general purpose is to provide a storage region for meat and the like that is slightly colder than the rest of the refrigerated food compartment. For example, whereas the refrigerated food compartment is typically maintained at approximately 40.degree. F., meat keepers may typically be kept 5.degree.-8.degree. F. cooler. One common embodiment for a meat keeper is defined by a meat container or drawer having an outer sleeve or sheath in which the container is slidably mounted. From an air inlet port at the rear of the meat keeper, chilled air is directed into the sleeve from a conduit coupled to a cold air duct behind the rear wall of the refrigerator liner. In one prior art meat keeper, a temperature control is provided by having a front lateral slide connected to a rearwardly extending actuator arm or linkage from which a damper plate is suspended. The damper plate has an aperture which permits the flow of cold air into the sleeve when it aligns with the air inlet port. When the damper plate is moved laterally by the actuator arm, the damper plate closes off the air inlet port in varying degrees.
Another type of storage container is a crisper pan that functions to create a storage environment having a higher humidity than the rest of the refrigerator food compartment. Accordingly, crisper pans are used to store vegetables and particularly moist, leafy vegetables that would dry out if left uncovered in the refrigerated food compartment. Air passageways may be provided at the front and back of the crisper pan so that an adjustable amount of cold air may be directed through the crisper pan by natural convection from rear-to-front so as to prevent leafy vegetables from becoming soggy. In one prior art embodiment, a laterally slidable gate is positioned at the front so as to open or close the front passageway in response to operator actuation. The front slide gate also has a rearwardly extending actuator arm that has a finger that engages a ramp of a lateral damper so as to synchronously open and close the rear passageway with the front passageway.
The above-described meat keeper and crisper pan air flow control mechanisms operate effectively. However, if the upper shelf of a meat keeper or crisper pan is made from an optically transparent material such as clear glass, the damper actuator arm obstructs the view of the contents of the drawer.